Fruit Baskets Story
by IaMaCoSpLaYeRnAmEdClOuD
Summary: A another Story that is in script form. yes lol this is my friuts basket fan fic i will be uploading as i go so enjoy this while it is still only little to no chapters
1. Conflict between 2 unknown Siblings

Hey Guys! OMG I Am Back with a new story and no it is not FMA!!! Just read and find out.

~Sam~

~Epicness Productions~

* * *

The Begging.

One day after school Tohru Yuki and Kyo were at the house. Tohru started cooking dinner like she all ways had, but today was different they were going to be having a new member of the zodiac come to live with them. Kyo and yuki got into a fight and Kyo left the house to go for a walk. That's when he met Aia. She meet him with good nice intentions but he thinks differently. She says that he is a cat like her and then…

* * *

Kyo: *looks at her* I think you are........ Completely Nuts

Astraia: *Ears go back in irritation* excuse me?

Kyo: You heard me you aren't death

Astraia: *Growls, her ears completely back* that's not very nice...I am the other cat of the zodiac after all

Kyo: Oh yea

Astraia: Yes, although I'm not sure I want to be near such a mean person.

Kyo: *walks away and Back to the house for some reason* what ever get lost for all I care

Astraia: *follows him* No...I'm going to Shi's house...apparently you know where it is

Kyo: Really now why do you think that?

Astraia: Akito told me who lives at Shi's house of course...

Kyo: Oh really now who then?

Astraia: You, Shi, Yuki, and a Tohru Honda

Kyo: *dead stop* ~think in his head ~ how in the hell did she know who I was? That is just damn right upsetting.

Astraia: *Tail whips around in impatience* Can you show me where the house is now...Aaya's directions leave a lot to be desired

Kyo: *continues walking* whatever if you want the house try to keep up

Astraia: *looks at him* There's more catlike features to me you have seen...*looks at him then jumps into a tree and watches him* Lead on...I can keep up

Kyo: *walks back to the house*

Astraia: *follows easily running and jumping thru the trees*

Kyo: *walks up to the house and opened the door*

Astraia: *jumps out of the trees and follows him in* Shi!!!

Shigure: *Looks at the door* I know that voice

Astraia: *steps into the room and sees him* SHI

Shigure: Oh Aia It is you

Astraia: *smiles, her ears up and alert, her tail swinging back and forth slowly*

Cloudstrife1070: what are you doing here?

Astraia: OH, goanna be living here for the time being...upset Akito a little too much this time

Shigure: oh that will be wonderful. *yells into the kitchen* Tohru can you come out here please

Astraia: *laughs* Of course...you know how I am...Akito got upset that I was climbing all over Kureno this time...

Shigure: ~sighs~ you must have did that too much this round

Tohru Honda: *comes out* OH...hello

Astraia: *smiles, wrapping her tail around her waist again* Hello there.

Shigure: Tohru this is Aia

Astraia: *smiles then walks over and hugs Shigure closely, wrapping her tail around him*

Shigure: *hugs aia back*

Kyo:* walks in the room*

Shigure: oh it looks like you already met Kyo he can be a little observed sometimes

Astraia: *nods, rubbing against Shi's cheek* I know...I saw already

Tohru Honda: *stares then goes back to the kitchen*

Shigure: I think it will be nice to have another girl in the house especially for Tohru having another girl to talk to she is always listening to Kyo fighting with Yuki

Astraia: *nods* yeah...well I better go say hi to yuki too

Shigure: ah yes that a splened idea

Astraia: *runs up the stairs and knocks on his door*

Yuki: *opens the door and smiles*

(They hug each other and greet each other, and then Aia goes back down to hang out with Shigure)

Shigure: *Shigure reading*

Kyo: is outside training*

Astraia: *smiles* any new books yet Shi?

Shigure: Nope not yet still thinking

Astraia: aw...I was hoping to read your new book

Shigure: Always love to read though things huh?

Astraia: of course... I love reading your books...you know how much I like that stuff

Shigure: Well why don't you try this one *hands her a copy of one that he sent to the publisher last week*

Astraia: *looks at the book* Ooh...*sits on Shi's lap and starts reading*

Shigure: *smiles* always has her head in a book

Astraia: *looks at him* not always...

Shigure: Aia for as long as I known you have always had your head in a book

Astraia: *shakes her head* not always...you know how I am...one interested look and I'm all over them..."cat in heat" isn't just a term to me..It's who I am

Shigure: *smiles* your right again

Astraia: *smiles back* anything else and ill be all over you Shi

Shigure: Now Aia don't start with that

Astraia: You know I can't help it shi

Shigure: We don't need to go scaring Tohru

Astraia: *Nods, fighting her nature* Wink at me and all bets are off Shi...I wont be able to fight it then

Shigure: Alright

Kyo: *walks back into the house after training*

Astraia: *looks up sensing Kyo enter the house*

Kyo: *looks at her*what is she still doing here?

Astraia: *frowns, ears going back* I'm staying here

Kyo: God that is a death wish

Astraia: *growls* I'll be back for dinner Shi...*Leaps from his lap and out the door into the trees*

Shigure: *sighs*

Yuki:*walks out* stupid cat...can't ever just be nice to a guest  
Kyo:*all hissing* what did you just say rat boy?  
Yuki: you heard me...first when Tohru came here...now this  
Kyo: You want to go Pretty Boy!!!!!!1  
Tohru Honda:*looks on* oh please don't fight  
Shigure:*Sighs* Will you guys not fight for one night and get along

Toru Honda:*Tohru looks out the door* Kyo...maybe you should apologize  
Kyo: Why do I have to!?  
Tohru Honda:*looks sad* she seems really nice too  
Shigure: I agree with you There Tohru. Sometimes she can be a hand full. Kyo Go say sorry and bring her back you just might learn something about each other  
Kyo:*sighs* Fine Whatever * Leaves the house to go find Aia*  
Astraia:*Aia is sitting in a tree, looking over the town, her tail swinging*  
Kyo:*walks up to the Tree* Will you come back to the house?  
Astraia:*looks down at him, her ears up and alert* yeah...you goanna say how I'm the devil incarnate still? It's not very nice since you're the same...but you don't have these on an everyday basis...  
Kyo: ~sighs~ look.... I am so...sorry for saying that I never get along with anyone  
Astraia:* jumps down* apology accepted...thanks...  
Kyo: yea well uh... we should get back to the house

Astraia:*nods and takes off, using cat speed to go back, and pounces on Shigure*  
Kyo:*walks back into the house after Aia* Happy now? *walks up stairs to go on the roof*  
Astraia:*sits on Shi's lap again*  
Shigure:*is sitting in the dining room* ~sighs~ that boy will never be happy. By the way Aia did he apologizes?  
Astraia:*smiles cuddling into Shi* yeah...he did...  
Shigure: well that good.  
Astraia:*purrs* mmm...shi-chan...Do you have yarn...?  
Shigure: I think in the closet. I always keep some here somewhere  
Astraia:*turns to the closet and runs opening the door and gasps then pulls out a few balls of yarn laying them out*  
Shigure: Now you know why I keep yarn in the house.  
Astraia:*Aia transforms into a cat and starts pouncing on the yarn*  
Kyo:*lying on the roof* damn this all I hate people here  
Tohru Honda:*Tohru pops up* Kyo...foods done...  
Kyo: yea yea ok I bee down  
Astraia:*still playing with the yarn, completely transfixed*  
Kyo:*gets up and goes down stairs and walks pass Aia* And only a cat that has little to do here plays in yarn  
Astraia:*looks at him and transforms back* don't you know how to just have fun....if you let our other side out more it won't be as bad..  
Kyo:*stops* all that sides brought me is trouble and hatred  
Astraia: only because you don't accept who you are....

Kyo:*continues walking* then why do you care  
Astraia: because...whether you like me or not...we are similar  
Kyo: *stops* we are not alike at all *walks off into the dining room and sits down*  
Astraia: *follows* stop denying it  
Shigure*is now reading the paper*Kyo it looks like you just got into a cat fight *starts giggling*  
Astraia: *jumps on Shi cuddling*  
Shigure: Aia! Do you think you are getting too big for this?  
Astraia:*gets off pouting, turning back into a cat and stalking out*  
Shigure: *laughs a little * ok you don't have to go cute kitty on me Aia  
Astraia:*leaves the room pouting and hissing*  
Kyo:*Smirks* and she was telling me to embrace being a cat  
Yuki:*laughs* well she just left as a cat...I think she embraced it pretty well

Kyo:*turns around* and why you laughing pretty boy!!!! Want to go at it right now?  
Tohru Honda: *touches Kyo's arm* don't fight  
Kyo: *looks up at Tohru* Whatever  
Tohru Honda: *looks hurt and puts the food down and starts eating*  
Shigure:*looks at Kyo* Kyo you should be nice to Tohru. You know by now not to fight when any women is here. And you worry Tohru when fighting  
Astraia:*wanders around the house*  
Shigure*yells down the hall* Aia are you going to be eating?  
Astraia: *just snarls*  
Kyo:*eats his dinner then cleans up his dishes walks upstairs and shuts his door*  
Astraia:*comes back into the room, human again* Shi-chan you're a jerk  
Shigure: What did I do this time?  
Astraia: telling me I'm too big...you know I'm as needy as Aye Chan

Shigure: *smiles* Oh that ha-ha I was only as they call it sparing moment. By the way whose turn is it to go get Kyo off the roof  
Tohru Honda: yours...he would snap at the rest of us  
Shigure: Well You never know lately Kyo has been snapping at everyone *turns to Aia* Maybe it is time to tell him the truth  
Astraia: *looks at Shi* you want to him we are twins... ARE YOU NUTS  
Shigure: it might be time for him to know Aia you can't keep this from him forever maybe what he need is his sister to talk to him...

Astraia: But… I don't how to tell him…

Shigure: you will think of something you are an intelligent kid... but I know if you wait till if you for him to get older it will be a lot hard.

Astraia: Guess your right *Sighs. Walks out of the room to go talk to Kyo*

Kyo:* lying on the roof looking at the stars*

Astraia:*climes up the ladder a bit* Kyo….?

Kyo: *in a calm Voice* what do you want?

Astraia: I need to tell you something Kyo-Kun…

* * *

And Why not end it there? Ok well as you can see this is another one like my FMA but only Fruit Basket. I will be working on this one and my FMA one. So look out for them both. Thanks for reading!!

~Sam~

~Epicness Production~


	2. Conflict That 2 Sibling Already Have

Omg hey chapter 2. I can't really say much about this because I wrote this before the chap enjoy!

~Sam~  
~Epicness Productions~

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kyo:*looks over at Aia* what is it?

Astraia: I…Have to tell you something… Kyo… I'm Your Sister.

Kyo: You're my what!

Astraia: Sister…

Kyo: There is no way that you're my sister.

Astraia: Why Not?

Kyo: Because I would have known that I had a sister.

Astraia: Not if Akito separated us at Birth.

Kyo: Then why would you know and I didn't?

Astraia: Because… Akito Thought it would piss me off to know and not see you.

Kyo: Well that just great is there anything else that I have been left out of *starting too irrated*

Astraia: Well… We are twins…

Kyo: * gets up and walks to the edge of the roof*

Astraia: *follows him* Kyo?

Kyo: LEAVE ME ALONE.* jumps off the roof and runs into the wood*

Astraia: *sighs and plops down* I knew it was too soon

Shigure: *writing his new book*Hm…Seems like it has finally quite down. That must have not gone to good.

Astraia:*goes back down to Shigure* He ran off…

Shigure: *looks up at Aia*He will be fine if you want we can go looking for him.

Astraia: *shakes her head* Nah…

Shigure:*looks at her Facial Expression* you don't think you should have told him yet am I correct?

Astraia: No…I don't

Shigure: Well it can't be helped now he is going to have to accept it sooner or later

Astraia: *nods* I know

Shigure: I will talk to him when he gets back

Kyo: *deeper in the woods in a ball talking to himself* How can this be true all this time! How Did I not know that?

Astraia: *curls up in a cat form in Shigure office*

Kyo:*after a while decides to head back home*

Astraia: *just keeps laying there*

Kyo: *walks in the door* I'm Home

Shigure: *looks up from his work* it's seems he is back.

Astraia:*lifts her head but doesn't move*

Shigure: *get's up and starts to leave the room*

Astraia: *follows him*

Kyo: *looks around* is anyone Here?

Astraia: *walks out in cat form*

Kyo:*looks down* Do you ever give that up?

Astraia: *shakes her head*

Kyo:*turns around* Fine do what you want but one thing I need to ask you?

Astraia: *nods* what's that?

Kyo: Why did you wait till now?

Astraia: Well…First off… Akito refused to let me near you…sent me to America Actually

Kyo: so what are you going to do now? Staying or going back?

Astraia: *sighs* I…can't go back right now Akito is mad at me…so…I'll be here…

Kyo: That's not what I ment…

Astraia: To America you mean? I really don't know…

Kyo: ~sighs~*walks off and heads for his room

Shigure: *looks at Aia* I never seen this side of him… He is truly an Amazing Kid. Aia you are lucky to have a brother like that.

Astraia:*turns* what side of him?

Shigure:*smiles*Well this whole time he has lived here he has never asked anyone not even Tohru if they were staying. He Seems. But then I look at him now and he seems sad. If you leave he might become reckless hoping you come back. That is what he is doing without you or anyone knowing it.

Astraia: *nods* I…Need to go see Akito…I'll be back shortly…*takes off for the main mansion*

Shigure:*smiles and then walks back into his office*

***At Akito house***

Astraia: *stops outside of Akito's room* Akito?

Akito:* hears her and walks out* what would you like? Did you see him?

Astraia: Yes…I saw him Akito… And I have a request

Akito: You want to stay with him? Or something else?

Astraia: I want to take him with me to America.

Akito: *smirks* Well that does not Surprise me but…

Astraia: But?

Akito: What would you be gaining from it? Being with him…

Astraia: You sent me away from my family…Father…won't even respond to me…he's all that's left.

Akito:*looks at her* YOU TOLD HIM DIDN'T YOU!

Astraia:*cowers back* you never said I couldn't

Akito: *turns around* Fine take him if you want he is nothing to me *walks off*

Astraia: *sigh shakeily and heads back to Shigure's*

Shigure:*is working on a book*

Kyo: *Lying on his bed*

Astraia: *walks back in, Still shaking a bit*

Shigure:*hears the door and walks out of his office* Oh Aia

Your back.

Astraia: *looks at him* Where's Kyo?

Shigure: He is in his room

Astraia: *nods and goes upstairs knocking on his door*

Kyo:*turns his head to the door* who is there?

Astraia:*sighs* It's… Aia

Kyo: What do you want?

Astraia: I wanted to talk

Kyo: Fine. Come In

Astraia:*Walks in* Kyo…I…I'm going back to America.

Kyo: So then that's it? You just came back here to say bye then leave?

Astraia: No… I want you to come with me.

Kyo: Why? I'm nothing to anyone.

Astraia: Kyo… This is why I think you should come with me… You need a new look… Not one lead by Akito.

Kyo: You want me to live a better one then I have already been through is that it?

Astraia: No… Kyo… I want you to have a fresh start where no one is telling you how to live.

Kyo:*doesn't say a word*

Astraia: Pleas…Akito said its ok…

Kyo: Fine You Win.

Astraia: *smiles* you won't Regret it… You better pack… I made the reservations for the flight on my way back… We leave in the morning…one year in America.

Kyo: fine

Astraia: *heads back Downstairs*

Kyo: *packs his stuff then jumps on the roof*

***then next day in America***

Astraia: *gets off the plane with Kyo and says in Japanese* Welcomes to L.A. Kyo...by the ways…do you know English?

Kyo:*shakes his head no*

Astraia:*nods* I'll Translate

Kyo:*in Japanese* Ok

Astraia:*grabs his hand pulling him with her*it's this way… to get the luggage.

Kyo: *doesn't say anything to her just goes with it*

Astraia:*stops suddenly but the luggage dispensers and her eyes widen*Kyle! *let's go of Kyo runs to take Kyle's Hands, Not letting him hug her*

Kyo:* just stands there looking at her*

Kyle:*looks and see Aia* Hey!

Astraia: *smiles* Kyle…I missed you!

Kyle: *smiles back at her* Yeah it's been a bit… Did you have fun?

Astraia:*nods* a bit…pissed the boss off back home though…oh…and I brought my brother with me… we are only here for a year…*turning switching to Japanese* Kyo…Come Over here.

Kyo:*walks over to his sister*

Kyle:*looks at him* He kind of Looks like you.

Astraia: *wraps an arm around Kyo* Hai… *looks at Kyle, and test his Japanese* Kyo no Watashi WA nii-san desu. **translation** Kyo's my brother… ** ~we didn't know the word for twin so just roll with us on that~

Kyle:*looks at her then him and in Japanese*Hey Kyo I am Kyle your sister's friend.

Astraia:*grins and responds in English* Very Good…You've been practicing Kyle.

Kyle:*smile and rubs the back of his head speaking in English again* Yeah It's not as good as yours.

Astraia: well I am Japanese… so you're who they sent to get us?

Kyle:*nods* yes…I am.

Astraia: *kisses his cheek* Arigato… *pulls her luggage off the rack with barely a glance at it*

Kyo:*just stands there looking confused because he has no clue what they are saying*

Kyle:*looks at her* I will carry it if you want Aia.

Astraia:*turns handing to over* Thanks…*look at Kyo switching to Japanese* Kyle cam to pick us up…I have house here…he's taking us there…did you get your luggage?

Kyo:*shakes his head then goes to get his stuff*

Astraia:*waits*

Kyo:*grabs his stuff then goes to Aia* ok ready to go

Kyle:*looks at them both* Ready?

Astraia:*nods taking Kyo's hand and follows Kyle* Yup…Ready.

Kyle:*goes ahead of them both and walks to the car*

Astraia:*follows and opens a door for Kyo and put his luggage in the back then gets in the front seat*

Kyle:*walks to the diver and get in*

Kyo*get in the back*

Astraia:*leans over and kisses Kyle quickly then Waits*

Kyle:*Looks over then kisses her back* I missed that Aia.

Astraia:*smiles*I did to Kyle… and I'm held you know about me…and accept it… *looks back* He's the same Kyle… well if a girl hugs him… He turns into a cat… He doesn't know English…so…Can we try to use Japanese around him?

Kyle: *Smiles* sure

Astraia:*turns back* Kyo… they know about me…It's up to you if you want to tell them… Kyle knows already…I trust him with my life

Kyo:*nods* Ok *looks out the window going to be a stubborn Ass like he is on the main land*

Astraia:*sigh, and transforms after ducking down and curling up on Kyle's lap*

Kyle: *smiles and drives off*

Astraia:*purrs contently until they get to the house everyone shares*

Kyle:*pulls into the driveway* we are here Aia

Astraia:*jumps out of the window and races into the house mewing loudly*

Frank: *looks up from a book* Bill… did you hear that?

Bill:*playing video games* Yeah I did.

Frank: Do you think?

Mark:*calls up the stairs* Aia's Back!

Kyle: *gets out of the car and talks in Japanese to Kyo* Hey man doesn't be afraid no one here will judge you for you. *walks up the stairs picks Aia up and walks in the house* Hey guys I picked up the cat and her Brother!

Frank: *runs down stairs* Brother… Kitty had a Brother?

Kyle: Yeah… I think he is scared and he doesn't know English*puts Aia down*

Astraia: *jumps on Frank's Head Messing up his hair before she is grabbed*

Frank:*grabs her* Hey Kitty…that's not very nice… *switched to Japanese Hearing Kyo Doesn't Know English*

Kyo:*gets out of the car and walks in to the house*

Astraia: *arching under Mark's hand as he and frank wave at Kyo and both say together in Japanese* Hello There!

Kyo: *not saying a word in the house*

Kyle:*looks at her* Aia… Does he get scared easy…I mean I would too id I knew my sister if I had one lived with a bunch of guys

Astraia:*changes back* I guess so… I mean… I haven't known him very long… I just wanted him to get away from the boss… let him just does what he wants… no rules…no expectations… No Labels!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I am ending it here for a reason! It is a good spot and 2 school is getting hectic I am leavening to go to Toronto in a few days. So I am going to do my best to upload new Chapters not making any promise! Just keep looking for them…. Oh and my first story about Roy mustang is Not up and a running story I lost the document so I have to write it all from scratch sorry. ~Stupid sister's boyfriend now I know why I password my compute~

~Sam~

~Epicness Productions~


	3. The Start of Changing Kyo's Pain and way

Hey Guys!

Yes I am back… and with new chapters for all my stories. Continuation of one is on halt because the person that writes them with me well…. We stopped im each other… reason I don't know. She had to go one day and I lost phone services so I couldn't text… then after that no ims from her I get my phone back Tuesday so if you are reading this person we will not name… If you texted me and I didn't respond it is because I am currently still incapable till Tuesday… but other than that enjoy chapter 3 of Fruit Basket.

Astraia: *looks at Bill* oi...have you even stopped playing since I left

Bill: *shakes his head* No I didn't

Astraia: *laughs and sits behind him and starts braiding his hair* how come...you got depressed because I left?

Bill: Do you really have to ask that Aia... More importantly we never knew you had a brother

Astraia: didn't know until I went home...*looks at them all* did you all really get depressed?

Kyle: *Looks at her* Well Yea Of Course we did Your Like the life of the party everyday *looks at Kyo*I hope I can talk to him more he doesn't seem to talk a lot. Is he the kind of guy that lets his fighting does all the talking?

Astraia: *nods* from what I heard that's how he acts...which won't go over well...because compared to any of you...he's a white belt

Kyo:* glares at Aia*

Astraia:*smiles* how else do you think I'll make you talk...anger makes everyone talk

Kyo:* doesn't say a word to prove a point*

Astraia:*sighs* fine...don't talk...just prove Akito right

Kyo: *glares at her more* I hate you a lot for bring him up

Astraia:* sighs* well standing here glaring like a little kid isn't helping you right now Kyo...and picking a fight with me won't help you either because everyone here right now will back me up

Kyo: Whatever

Astraia: please Kyo...im trying to HELP You

Kyo: *sighs* Yea I know you are...

Astraia: *pulls him in* you'll room with Bill...

Bill:*looks up from his game and Aia*

Astraia:*nods* you heard me bill

Bill: Alright what eve *goes back his game

Astraia: Frank and Mark already share a room...and I'll go on a rampage if I don't got a room with Kyle

Kyo: *just looks at her like you need to lye off the crack*

Astraia: *looks back* loosen up Kyo...this isn't Japan...its ok for a girl and a guy to share a room...and well...Kyle's my boyfriend

Kyo: *looks away trying to go off guard* If you say so

Astraia: *points down the hall* your room is the last on the left... *gets up from finishing Bill's hair* all done Bill

Bill: *still paying attention to his game* Thanks Aia

Astraia: *sighs* you finish that game yet?

Bill: Almost

Astraia: very nice

Bill: Yea Soon I am goanna need a new game to play

Astraia: ill find you one

Kyo:*standing in the Hall way looking at his sister*

Astraia:*slips an arm around Kyle carefully so she can be close without technically hugging so she doesn't change*

Kyo:*thinking to himself while still looking at Aia* Looks like she been able to live a life without being told what to do by Akito But... I been doing it my whole life. How can she not be scared? Not knowing if he will come here. But i still don't understand what does she really want me to change? ~

Kyle: *looks Over at Aia kissing her gently*

Astraia: *kisses back and puts her head on his shoulder and sees Kyo watching her*

Bill: *playing his game that he hasn't stopped playing since she left* Hey Aia.

Astraia: *turns* what's up

Bill: Do they Have Video Games in Japan?

Astraia: of course

Bill: Well Does He play them?

Astraia: *looks at Kyo* you play video games?

Kyo: *looks over at her* No... How could I Akito didn't let me

Astraia: want to try?

Kyo: Sure I guess

Astraia: *points at Bill* well go play then

Kyo: *walk over to bill and sits next to him*

Kyle: *Looks at Aia* Do you want to go upstairs and take a nap? Let you brother get used to the guys?

Astraia:*giggles* yeah...a...nap

Kyo: *is playing video games with the other boys in the house*

Astraia:*heads upstairs* come on Kyle...it's..."Nap" time

Frank: *shows Kyo how the controls work*

Kyle: *follows Aia Upstairs*

Kyo: *looks at Frank* I got it

Astraia: *sits down on the single bed in their room* 8 weeks...I was getting so anxious to get back to you

Frank:*picks up his own controller* we will see

Kyle:*sits next to her* Yea it feels like you were gone forever. But if didn't go back to see your brother he probably would have killed you when you called him

Astraia: *shakes her head* we didn't know about each other until I went back...the head...Akito told me...and when I went to see him and some others... I told Kyo...so it was the first time we met...that we can remember... and first time we know

Kyle: That must be hard ON both of you. Did he live with your guys Parents or no?

Astraia: no...Father hates us both...mother died... a long time ago we live with relatives...we did...but I was sent here...and met you 4...he was with a relative...and being fed crap about who he should be and what people think... I...brought him here...not just to get to know him... but to let him do anything he wants...without being told who he is or what he is allowed to be

Kyle: You're trying to free him from the life that he had been force to live? I Mean He was fed all the crap and you lived here with us being able to do anything you want. So Which one is older you or him?

Astraia:*nods* physically...he's older... mentally...I am*sighs* I need to free him from that...he deserves a normal life...and acceptance for who he is

Kyle: You want what is best for him. But do you think he will adjust not being told how to live his life I mean from what I saw he doesn't know anything but that. Can you really save your older brother?

Kyo:*playing ageist Frank and whipping his ass*

Astraia: im going to try...I think I know how I might ease him into it...but can we talk more about this tomorrow...*jumps on Kyle and starts kissing him*

Frank: *struggles to keep up* damn you're good

Kyle: *Kisses Aia Back smiles* Yea I guess

Astraia:*keeps kissing him, deepening it and licking at his lips*

Frank: *sets down his controller* how about a movie...something we can play loud...to drown out other sounds *sits in an armchair* you can sit anywhere you want Kyo...

Mark: *picks out a movie and puts it in then goes to the couch*

Astraia:*lays down still kissing Kyle*

Kyo: *sits on the floor by the couch far to use to living in Japan *

Kyle: *is still kissing Aia*

Frank: *watches Kyo* so...what did you do in Japan?

Kyo: *looks At Frank* Well I Uh... Went To school every day and then got told what to-do at the house. It would sometimes end up with me and one of my cousins to get into a fight

Frank: no one is going to tell you what to do here...Aia can tell you about the Japanese school though if you want to keep going

Mark: *waits for bill to join him to start the movie*

Bill: *Gets up and joins Mark on the couch* Yea Kyo You Got Nothing to worry about here.

Mark: *lays against bill, cuddling into him, his head on bill's chest*

Bill: *Holds Mark in his Arms while they watch the movie*

Frank: *smiles softly and turns the volume up* ah...that's good now *its blaring loudly*

Kyo: *just sit there on the floor Watching the TV with the other guys*

Frank: *after the movie ends sighs, hearing nothing from upstairs* well...it sounds like they are sleeping...how about we turn in...Bill...you go with mark...ill room with Kyo here

Bill: *Nods Then Grabs Mark and heads to bed*

Mark:*laughs* possessive one aren't you

Frank: *heads to the last room* here we are...come on in Kyo

Kyo: *Follows Not Saying a word*

Bill: *looks at him* Always have been

Frank: * sits down on a bed* Kyo...you can't keep staying quiet...we aren't going to be judging you... but our impressions come from what we see... if you keep being quiet and reserved...it won't be good... im not saying tell us everything...but every one of us wants to be a friend to you

Mark:*kisses him* I know...but frank and the new one aren't gay...there's no need for it here...

Kyo: *looks At Him* It Just Goanna take me some time to get used to not being yelled at for talking my own mind. I am Sorry

Frank: *smiles* it's alright... I think that's the reason she brought you here Kyo

Bill: *kisses Mark Back* I Guess your right

Mark: *lays down on one of the beds after stripping* night...

Bill:*Does the same thing* Night...

Kyo: That what's she been saying...

Frank: *sighs* sounds like her...she always has been sensitive...doing anything she can so that others get the chance to really prosper and grow

Kyo: *smiles* really? I haven't known my sister long so I wouldn't really know

Frank: yeah...one time...about 5 years ago...so...she was 11...she...saw this girl...that must have been...14 or 15...getting harassed by about 4 boys...without hesitating...she ran in there and gave the girl time to get away...but she didn't... the 4 of us were really freaking out that night

Kyo: Wow. I would never be able to do that unless Tohru... *Kyo stops right there*

Frank: *nods* she didn't know the girl...and the trouble she got for it...was not something she deserved...we found her 2 days later...and that's when we learned about her other form...that form is the reason she isn't dead...and that's how she is so accepting of it now

Kyo: *thinks* I always been shunned and yelled at for being the cat like Aia. I hate the other form I take. Always been yelled at. So I have come to hate it

Frank: *nods* so you are like that too...I see...well there's no girls here so your safe in the house at least...hmmm...perhaps if you see how Aia is with both forms...you can start learning about the good sides of being a cat

Kyo: maybe... your right Frank

Frank: as for being told what to do...that may be a big change...Aia might have an idea on how to ease out of it without it being overwhelming

Kyo: Yea. But then I will have to go back to Japan and deal with the same shit over again

Frank: who said anything about going back...she asked to bring you here didn't she...I don't think she mentioned when you would return and even if you did...you would have the self esteem to still be you despite being told what to do and who to be...sure you might have to listen...but listening and acting on words is completely different

Kyo: *looks at Frank* You May Have a point there.

Frank: well, im going to go to bed...it's nice to see the real you a bit...keep it up...*falls on the bed and practically falls asleep in a minute snoring*

Kyo: *lies down on the other bed looking up. Then falls to sleep*

Ok well is the end of this chapter… look for more as this week goes by… June 18th, 2010 is my last day of high school before summer vacation and then senior year… So as the school year ends I shall upload more… Keep an Eye Out. Peace out…

~Sam~  
~Epicness Productions~


	4. The 2 Lovers Fight Over the Brother

Hey Guys! Here is another chapter. I maybe down and out and pretty busy now but I will try to upload a lot this week. So I will try to get the other ones up and running soon… Enjoy Chapter 4

~Sam~

~Epicness Production~

Bill: *gets up gets dressed and heads out into the kitchen*

Astraia: *gets up, trying not to wake up Kyle and meets bill in the kitchen* how was he last night?

Bill: *looks at her* Frank slept in the room with him last night. But he is still keeping to himself almost like he scared or has been scared. Aia Are you sure you can Help your Brother?

Astraia: don't know...but he needs the chance... we are going to be here for a year at the least...it's only been a few hours...

Frank:*gets up and looks at the other bed*

Kyo: *still sleeping*

Frank:*heads downstairs*

Bill: Aia Be Careful I don't want you to get hurt.

Astraia: *looks over* I've been hurt before

Frank:*walks in* morning

Bill: *looks over* Morning. *looks Back At Aia* I am just saying he may be your Brother But I can see him having a short fuse and hurting anyone he sees. We don't need a repeat of 5 years ago Aia. Right Frank

Frank: *shakes his head* I don't know...I...found that being open with him...just talking makes him talk...I told him what happened 5 years ago...and he brought up a girl named Tohru before he went quiet again...and he...seemed to see what I was trying to say...I think he has a chance...but as for the always being told what to do...I didn't have any idea on that...

Bill: None of us do. Aia You Have a Plan Right? Keep him here for a year and what send him back?

Astraia: *smiles* he's not going back...there's one plane ticket left... and after he decides he wants to stay here im mailing it to Tohru with the choice of coming to be with him here...or staying in Japan

Bill: Ok So Now Who is this Tohru Kid? Is it like a girlfriend oh is or what

Astraia: not quite a girlfriend...she knows about his other form...but he's been too scared to ask her... as for the being told what to do...im going to get a planner for him...and start filling it out...in the beginning...it'll be filled out...and slowly I will take out things and let him decide what to do during those times...and slowly increase the free times where he can pick...until he can decide his whole days

Bill: Ah Ok ...Wait a Sec You Said He is your Brother Right? So who is the older one? And more importantly how can you both have cat forms?

Astraia: he's older than me by 20 minutes we share the curse because we are twins *Aia pulls out a planner and starts filling it out, putting school on it 3 times a week, planning to go talk to the principal later that day, and fills out the rest of the time carefully...walks...video games...homework...meals...reading...socializing with the other guys...

Bill: Wow I would have never thought he would be older Then Aia... Now she is defiantly the Baby. So Aia What about his schooling in Japan they have schools but are you going to make him go to the one here or a regular American school?

Astraia: he's going to the one here...he doesn't know English so American school is out... I need to go do some shopping...you guys once again don't get any food without me...make sure he gets that ok...

Bill: *smiles* Yea Don't worry... But he does sleep a lot

Astraia: *nods then grabs her bag and heads out to the supermarket*

Frank: *sighs* he started talking with me...just a little last night...if he can keep it up he has a chance

Bill: You think he can really change? I still don't trust him one bit. I think He scared of me or something

Kyo: *wakes Up and goes out the window to lie on the roof*

Frank: Bill...you're covered in tattoos and piercings...And your hair is long...who wouldn't be scared of you when they first meet you...plus how buff you are...like a tank

Astraia: *waves at him seeing him as she heads out* I left you something in the kitchen!

Kyo: *just waves back and continues to lie there*

Bill: It doesn't matter it is not like I am going to hurt him or anything... well unless he harms Aia

Astraia: *smiles to herself* he must be comfortable here...if he's on the roof...

Frank: *laughs* all of us will attack anyone that touches her

Bill: hey did you hear Aia? Do you think he is up?

Frank: yeah..But...I haven't seen him...where could he be

Bill: Where do cat like to go? They like to be up high don't they?

Frank: ah... The roof...well...let's just wait till he comes down then

Bill: OK... That's if he ever does comes down*

Frank: he will come down...its still a big change for him

Kyo: *Gets up and climes back into the window and walks downstairs*

Frank: *smiles* see...he came down

Bill: Alright You Win

Frank: *waits for Kyo to come in the kitchen*

Kyo: *Walks into the kitchen*

Frank: *smiles* morning Kyo

Kyo: *Waves* Morning

Frank: *smiles wider, thinking something must have changed to make Kyo respond without any snapping or silence*

Bill: *looks at frank*

Frank: *picks up the planner* Kyo...Aia left this for you...she thinks it will help you ease out of being told what to do

Kyo: *takes the planer* ok thanks

Frank: *nods* and you'll be going to the Japanese school... since you don't know English I think for 3 times a week

Kyo: *nods* ok

Frank: well why don't you look it over...while I go get mark and Kyle up...

Kyo: *looks at the book* Ok *looks at what is in the book*

Frank: *goes and wakes up Kyle* oi...get up

Kyle: *Jerks Awake* Whoa *looks next to him* Where is Aia?

Frank: she went shopping...she deemed that the 3 items in our fridge isn't enough

Kyle: Wow I think it is

Frank: yeah...well she doesn't...and are you going to tell her she's wrong because im not

Kyle: Maybe we don't have to

Frank: exactly...we just keep quiet and keep her happy...

Kyle: Yea... That is always a smart thing seeing her mad is something no one wants to see

Frank: definitely not...especially since she has those...*points at her swords*

Kyle: Yea I don't know why she had to get them

Frank: you don't...how about after that time 5 years ago...that's a damn good reason to get them

Kyle: yea it is by the way does Kyo...

Frank: does he what

Kyle: Know what happened 5 years ago?

Frank: yes he knows

Kyle: *sighs* And let me guess Bill don't trust the guy one bit

Frank: no...He doesn't...but bill doesn't trust anyone outside the house so that's no surprise...

Kyle: Bill needs to relax I Trust the kid..

Frank: I do too...he seems better just this morning because no one was looking for him...no one saying do this or do that... Aia gave him a planner that she filled out completely to start with...then slowly took stuff out of it so that he isn't overwhelmed with freedom..

Kyle: Yea It Might Be best to start there with that kid. What is she doing about school? It not like he can speak English

Frank: the Japanese school...3 times a week...and of course English will be one of his classes

Bill: *is sitting in the Kitchen starring at Kyo*

Mark:*gets up stretching and heads down scratching his head* morning..

Bill: *Looks over at Mark* Morning!

Mark: *sighs* you're not trying to scare him are you bill

Bill: no why would I do that...

Mark: *laughs* because you don't trust him of course...not that it's surprising...you never trust anyone...

Bill: *Glares* We All Know Why I Don't Trust Anyone

Mark:*mark glares back* don't you start that...Kyo is HER BROTHER

Frank: *drags Kyle downstairs* I hear a fight...

Kyle: Yea I do to

Mark:* sits by Kyo* you get nothing from me bill...not till you grow up

Bill: *Glares*

Mark: *glares back*

Bill: You Suck you know that

Mark: *growls* and you're a damn baby...unable to open up to anything different...

Bill: That's it so not True *walks up to his room*

Mark: *sighs* damn it...why is he so stubborn

Kyo: *looks up from his book* I don't Know *looks to see Kyle and Frank*

Mark: *nods* oh...what's that for

Frank: *sighs* I better go check on bill...see if he's crying again...*goes back upstairs*

Kyle: *goes to the living room* Hey Mark Hey Kyo!

Mark: *grins* finally up huh Kyle

Frank:*walks in and shuts the door* bill?

Kyle: *looks at Mark* Shut up Mark.

Bill: *looks at Frank* what

Mark: *mark laughs* oh come on...don't even notices when Aia gets up...you're a heavy sleeper

Frank: *sighs* what happened

Kyle: Just shut up mark or I will kick your ass

Astraia:*walks back in* why are you kicking people Kyle?

Bill: what do you think happen Marks all mad at me because I don't trust him…

Frank: well...why don't you trust him?

Kyo: *goes back to looking at his planer*

Astraia: *looks at Kyo* is...that ok?

Kyle: *Gives a fake smile * Ooh I was uh... Joking Aia

Bill: I think he will turn on us all that why

Astraia: *nods* sure you were...

Frank: *frank sighs* he's not some stranger Aia brought in Bill...it's her twin brother

Kyle: *rubbing the back of his head*

Kyo: *Looks at her* Yea it is fine

Astraia: *shoves the groceries at Kyle* here..Go put them away *turns to Kyo practically glowing* really?

Kyo: *smiles a little* Yea it fine Aia...

Kyle: *looks at her * Fine

Bill: *looks at Frank* I know but I can't help it I don't want her to get hurt ever again

Frank: *nods* none of us do...but honestly...it's not like 5 years ago...he's not a stranger in an alley...he's

Family...that she brought here for a reason

Astraia: *sits the floor frowning* where's bill

Kyle:*Turns around* in his room Him and Mark got into a fight *sighs* Well she did say that he knows martial arts

Astraia:*Aia sighs* oh man...*heads up to the room* BILL!

Kyle: *looks at his door* Aia is home Frank

Frank:*nods* she doesn't sound happy...

Bill: Yea and That I hate

Astraia:*opens the door* oh bill...I think we need to talk..

Bill: *looks at her* What Wrong Aia?

Astraia: *smiles but it looks anything but happy* so..You and mark got in a fight...something about not trusting my brother...

Bill: *sighs* it nothing oks It Just me being me

Astraia: yes...well I have one slight problem with that...now..I don't expect him and you to be unSepeatable friends...but you better start giving him a chance our you will be meeting my swords...you have one week to show me you can do it

Bill: Alright Fine

Astraia:*nods and runs down the stairs jumping on Kyle*

Kyle: *grabs Aia *

Astraia: *laughs and hugs him* yay *looks at Kyo* what are you doing here...that planner starts today

Kyo: *Looks at her* sorry Aia*Walks up stairs and gets dressed*

Ok well that is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this I know me and my friend enjoyed writing this. Till next time Peace Out!

~Sam~

~Epicness Productions~


	5. Is it Kyo's Fault?

Hey guys chapter 4 here! Lol yeah a new one…. And guess what I have another one to start but that will be after I finish at least one story…. So enjoy chapter 4.

~Sam~  
~Epicness Production~

Astraia: *gasps completely shocked* he...apologized...

Kyo: *heads down stairs and out the door for school*

Kyle: *is still holding onto Aia* So He is gone for a while...

Astraia: *Aia nods* yup... *a few hours later She heads out* im going for a run Kyle...

Kyle:*Looks at her* Aia Be Careful. Do you want one of us come along with you

Astraia: *Aia kisses him* no...I'll be fine...*leaves and starts jogging*

Bill: *looks over at the door when she leaves* Uh... Kyle

Kyle: *looks over and see what bill was about to say* that's not Good!

Frank:*frank walks out* what's not good?

Kyle: *looks at frank*Aia has nothing or no one protecting her. She went out for a run

Frank: *looks* oh shit...she left her swords upstairs didn't she

Kyle: Yea she did what are we goanna do?

Frank: pray she is safe...we don't know where she could go...she changes the route every day...

Astraia: *jogs slowly past an alley*

Kyo: *walking home from school*

Kyle: *starts freaking out* SO YOU JUST WANT TO STAY HERE WHEN SHE COULD BE ATTACKED AND CURLED UP IN A BALL LIKE LAST TIME!

Frank: *grabs Kyle* no...We start looking when it gets dark...until then let's just wait...

Kyle: *brakes free of franks grip and heads upstairs*

Frank; *follows him* Kyle...don't be stupid

Astraia:* keeps jogging, passing more alleys, starting to head home*

Mugger 1: *walks in front of her* Well Now What do we have here! Boys!

Astraia: *stops and turns to go another way*

Mugger 2: *stands in her way* where do you think you are going

Astraia: *backs up* no...Just out for a jog...

Mugger 3: Why don't you come and join us. We won't hurt you *grabs her arm*

Astraia: *tries to pull away* no...Don't want to...

Mugger 1: *Slaps her* we Not Asking you Now!

Astraia: *screams*

Kyo: *walking down the street when she screamed and came running*

Astraia: *sees him* Kyo! Help!

Mugger 1: why you *started Beating her up*

Mugger 3: *pulls out a knife and walks towards her*

Mugger 2: *holding her down*

Astraia:*cries, trying to fight back but ends up just getting hurt*

Kyo: *Got there a few Minutes Later and says in Jap* Why You *punches all 3 of them in the face*

Astraia: *curls up crying*

Mugger 1: You want some huh little boy?

Mugger 3: *walks away from Aia and walks towards Kyo with his knife*

Kyo: *backs up a little bit*

Mugger 2:*snuck behind Kyo and grabbed him from behind holding him*

Mugger 3: why don't we put you in your place Japanese asshole * stabs Kyo a couple times before telling the other guy to let him go*

Mugger 2: *lets Kyo go after being told*

Kyo: *falls to the ground angry as hell her gets up and starts beating the crap out of the other guys for a good 10 minutes before they run off*

Mugger 1: runs off once he has the chance*

Mugger 2: *runs off behind his friend*

Mugger 3: We will get you *running off putting his blade away*

Kyo: Wait for them to be gone then he turns around and runs to his sister*

Astraia: *looks up* Kyo-nii *sniffles, trying to stop crying*

Kyo: *looks at her Picking her up* It is ok...

Astraia: *holds onto him* you saved me...

Kyo: *nods* I was on my way home from school

Astraia; I forgot to bring my sword with me... *looks at Kyo* Nii-san your hurt…

Kyle: *is now in the living room* this is crazy now Kyo hasn't even come home

Kyo: It is Ok Aia I am fine... *looks at her with security in his eyes*

Kyle: We should go look for them it starting to become night

Astraia: *looks back* I knew you were a good person Kyo-nii...*puts her head on his shoulder as she passes out, her face covered in bruises*

Kyo: *starts carrying her Home*

Frank: *looks out a window* its Kyo and Aia!

Bill: *looks out the window too* She doesn't look to good Guys

Frank: *frank runs out* Kyo...What happened

Kyo: *looks at him then her* was heading home When I heard her Screaming so I ran she was attacked.

Frank: *sighs* thank god you found her...they didn't rape her did they...

Kyo: No I beat the crap out of them before they could do anything but was not quick enough to stop her getting hit by them

Frank: *nods and leads him inside* come on...let's get her into a bed

Kyo: *nods and fallows frank*

Frank: *brings him up and * Kyle...

Kyle: *Looks Up* AIA!

Astraia: *turns her head* Kyle...

Kyle:*Gets up and walks over to Kyo* It is ok Kyo Give her to me She will be ok

Astraia: *smiles* im home...Kyle...

Kyo: *Doesn't fight and lets Kyle take her*

Kyle: *just looks at her* Sh... Aia don't talk ok. Thank you Kyo...For finding her

Astraia: *opens her eyes as best she can* but...why not...

Kyle: *Grabs her then sigh* what am I talking you will never listen to me not for once in your life.

Kyo: *nods At Kyle and leaves the room so he can clean up and change then heads down stairs so he can spend time with other guys*

Astraia: *touches his face* Kyo saved me...im sorry I forgot my sword...

Mark: *turns to bill* do you trust him now?

Bill: *looks at mark* I don't know we weren't there for all I know he could have been the one to do that. Even thought of what he said he could be just trying to cover his ass up.

Kyle: *looks at frank* you don't think bill would... think that Kyo did that do you?

Mark*mark growls* you're hopeless...*stomps out*

Frank: *sighs* he might...

Astraia: *Aia cries* bill...really...is going to get it...

Kyle: *Puts Aia on the bed* Rest Aia I will see myself Frank watch her. That boy been asking for it for awhile

Mark: *sits far away from bill pouting*

Kyo:*Walks down Stairs and looks them both*

Mark:*gets up, wrapping an arm around Kyo* come on over here with me...

Kyo: *walks with Mark and says really quietly* I didn't hurt Aia... honestly

Mark: *nods* I know you didn't…

Bill:*Looks at Kyo when Kyle Came Down Stairs*

Kyle: Bill You Better Not Be Treating Kyo Like Shit... If it wasn't for him we would have never seen Aia in Days. Your Little Punk ass need to accept the fact the he did everything to protect Aia and you know it. Give me one reason I shouldn't personally kick your ass...

Mark: *sits near Kyo to protect him from bill if need be*

Bill: *stand a few feet away from Kyle* I would like to see you Try Prissy Boy. You saw what she looked like. How do you know that kid over there didn't do that to her *bill starts to get into a fighting stance*

Kyle: * looks at Kyo* Mark Get Kyo out of here Now.

Frank: *comes down* why would he bring her back if he did it you idiot

Mark: * pulls Kyo out of the room*

Bill: *looks at frank* to cover his ass up *runs towards Kyle starting to fight him

Kyle: *protects himself*

Astraia: *Aia gets up and limps downstairs slowly* BILL!\

Kyle: *stops and looks at Aia*

Bill: *looks at Aia*

Kyle: Are you crazy Aia do you want to kill yourself?

Astraia:*glares at Bill, her swords in her hands* you bastard...you damn stubborn bastard...I give my

Brother a new life...a new house... a new everything...and YOU! YOU! Almost ruin what im trying to GIVE HIM! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE *runs at him swords ready*

Bill:*leaves the house knowing he did something wrong and goes for a walk*

Astraia: *falls against a wall panting*

Kyle: *Runs up to her and picks her up* you are also stubborn. *smiles at her*

Astraia: *smiles* but Kyo is my brother...

Kyle: We all Know *sighs* right now what I think that boy is...he is scared.

Astraia: Kyo...is scared...? Bill?

Mark: *sits on a bed with Kyo* are you ok

Kyo: *Nods but knows he not pulling anything over him knowing he is scared for what had just happen*

Mark:*sighs* are you scared of bill accusing you of it...or of what happened to your sister

Kyle:*Nods* I would be scared of bill to. But he is also your older brother and he is going to be scared for his little sis even if he is not that much older.

Kyo: *looks at Mark then Nods* I think he hates me more than anything else.

Astraia: *giggles* im the only one not scared of bill huh

Mark: *sighs* he's...not very trusting...it got worse after that last attack...5 years ago...

Kyle: that because bill is scared of you and your swords *kisses Aia on the head*

Astraia: *smiles* yeah...I know...

Kyo: *sighs* it is weird I was scared when I got to Aia today.

Mark:*Mark nods* scared of what

Kyle: *smiles at her* we should go back upstairs. Do you want me to check on Kyo?

Astraia: *nods* ill get up on my own...

Kyo: I was scared that they would hurt her a lot more than they did. It not the first time someone hurt someone I know and love.

Kyle: *looks at her* Are you Sure Aia? * puts her down*

Mark: *nods* you saved her from the previous one...it's ok...you did good...

Astraia: *nods and starts up the stairs*

Kyo: But she still got hurt... She Got to Hate me now *puts his face in his hands*

Kyle: *Follows behind her*

Mark: *pats his back feels the bandages that Kyo Recently put on just not asking* no...I think she loves you more that you got her out of there

Kyo: But She Got Hurt...

Astraia: *looks in and smiles* Kyo

Kyo: *pulls his face out of his hands and looks at her Aia!

Astraia: *smiles* don't be sad Kyo...

Kyo: *look's at her* You Must hate me know don't you? Yuki's Right I can't Help No one

Astraia:*walks over to him and drops to her knees in front of him* I love you...more than ever...you saved me Kyo...you protected me...you brought me back...you saved me

Kyle: *looks in at the door and gestures to Mark to let them be alone for a while*

Mark: *gets up and walks out to Kyle stopping at him* something is wrong with Kyo… He must have Gotten Hurt.

Kyo : Aia... *thinks in his head* ~this is exactly what happened when Tohru got attack on her way home from work because she didn't wait for me or Yuki to get there.~

Astraia: *sighs* what happened to her Kyo

Kyo: *sighs* Tohru was working and me or Yuki go and get her so she is not walking home alone, but one night I was running late and Tohru didn't wait. When I got to her work she wasn't there. So I ran home and found her getting attacked. And all I did was stood there. I couldn't even move to go save her. YUKI FOUND HER AND SAVED HER WHILE I JUST STOOD THERE...YUKI GOT IN MY HEAD WHEN HE SAID THAT SHE HATES ME AND THAT I WOULD NEVER BEABLE TO SAVE ANYONE

Astraia: *hugs him* shh...shh...

Kyo: What kind of person who take martial arts couldn't even save someone he cares about...?

Astraia: you were scared...you were scared

Kyo: I let my own sister get hurt... What kind of brother lets their own Sister get hurt.

Astraia: you saved me before it was the worst part

Kyo: *looks at her*

Astraia*Aia smiles* you saved me before it was bad

Kyo: *hugs his sister*

Astraia: *hugs back* I love you Kyo...and...I know you will do well here

Kyo: *smiles at her* thank you Aia... I love you to

Astraia: *smiles and kisses his head* get some sleep...your planner resumes in the morning...*giggles and limps out*

Kyo: *smiles back then waits for to leave to climbs on the roof*

Astraia: *Heads back to her room and collapses on the bed*

Kyle: *walks in the room and sits on the bed*

Astraia:*Aia smiles*

Kyle: *smiles back* Aia… mark told me that Kyo has bandages on… do you know if he got hurt?

Well this ends Chapter 4.i hope you been enjoying the story and other stories by me… keep on the lookout for more chapters.

~Sam~

~Epicness Productions~


End file.
